OCS NEEDED! (Warriors)
by Starsinger04
Summary: I need cats! Lots of cats, I'll use all cats! Needed for Prequel & Sequel, too! I don't own Warriors though... :(
1. Info

Hey there guys! I've got a story that needs your help, 'Vengeance of Fallen Stars', if you want to help out, just fill out this form:

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong>

**Tom/She cat**

**Clan:**

**Appearance:**

**Rank:**

**Family:**

**Other: **

**Personality:**

**Good/Evil **

**Death rate 1-10**

**(1. I don't care, kill them if you wish…**

**10. Please, please, please! Don't kill them! They must live!)**

**Also, if they are a Leader, Apprentice or Kit. I need their warrior names just in case.**

**And if you do put a 10** **(I will not kill them!) and I kill your character off, it must be a pretty good reason or just plain forgetfulness… (Please remind me in the reviews if it is just plain forgetfulness...!)**

****But I promise you that your deceased cats will appear in StarClan or the Dark Forest, cross my heart…****

* * *

><p><em>Clans: <em>

_Riseclan_

_Shineclan_

_Forestclan_

_Jewelclan_

_Duneclan_

_Soilclan_

* * *

><p><strong>So there you are, go and take a huge smack on the review button for me!<strong>

**Thanks**


	2. Shineclan

_**Shineclan:**_

**Leader:**

_Rushstar; Blue-grey she-cat with a scarred pelt, long legs, steel-yellow eyes and a black spot on right flank. _

**Deputy:**

_Morningfrost; Pale yellow she-cat with white legs, tail and underbelly with deep blue eyes and silver flecks._

**Medicine Cats:**

_Frostwing; White she-cat with tiny dark gray flecks and green eyes._

_Grasspaw; Huge mottled gray tom with amber eyes._

**Warriors:**

_Fennelthorn; Silver furry, tabby she-cat with bright emerald eyes._

_Thundersky; Big black tom with a deep voice and bright amber eyes. _

_Sandfall; Small sandy she-cat with gold flecks and emerald-green eyes with gold paws and tail tip. _

_Badgerleap; Black tom with one white stripe down the back ending in a mark on the chest, bright green eyes and short fur with rounded ears, a stubby tail, large paws with claws, large body in general, and a small nick on his ear._

_Scarletfire; Black and dark ginger she-cat with fiery blue eyes._

_Twisttail; Dark brown and black tom with deep blue eyes and darker flecks._

_Timberclaw; Muscular black tom with ginger-brown stripes and hazel eyes._

_Lostfur; Patchy dark grey and silver tom with ash-blue eyes and a pink nose. _

_Silversun; Silver tabby she-cat with white stripes, dark grey paws, normal grey underbelly and honey-yellow eyes._

_Whitecloud; Grey tabby tom with thick fur and a solid-white tail with bright green eyes. _

_Poppylight; Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with long, well-groomed fur and honey-coloured eyes.:Firefang, her former mate, and four of her unborn kits died:._

_Thornwhisker; Dark grey, almost black, tom with pale silver tabby streaks and two white paws and white ears with green eyes. _

_Spottedbreeze; Young light brown tabby she-cat with black spots and white flecks with pale blue eyes._

_Sootsky; Young brown tabby tom with dark grey-silver stripes and darker brown paws with ice-yellow eyes._

_Rainfrost; Young pale grey tabby tom with dark brown stripes and silver paws and underbelly with deep green eyes. _

_Flowertail; Calico-golden she-cat with sky-blue eyes with nicked ears and a burnt scarred nose. _

_Specklepelt; Brown tabby tom with white spots and sun-yellow eyes. _

**Apprentices:**

_Mistypaw; Dark blue she-cat, almost black, with a bronze chest and one silver paw with crystal-deep blue eyes.:Apprentice of Thundersky:. _

_Pantherpaw; Black tom with two white paws and dark green eyes.:Apprentice of Fennelthorn:. _

_Nettlepaw; Lean gold-coloured young tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes.:Apprentice of Morningfrost:. _

_Streampaw; Silky-silver she-cat with black tabby stripes, a white muzzle, chest, underbelly and paws with bright icy-blue eyes.:Apprentice of Timberclaw:. _

_Dovepaw; Pale grey-blue tabby tom with pale silver stripes and deep clear amber eyes.:Apprentice of Silversun:. _

**Queens:**

_Brightstorm; ginger tabby she-cat with silver stripes and green eyes.:Mother of Badgerleap's kits:.  
>Lionkit; Golden tom with blue eyes.<br>Patchkit; Patching white and brown she-kit with a grey tail and green eyes.  
>Brindlekit; Brown-ginger tabby she-kit with blue eyes.<br>_

_Rainfire; Silver she-cat with dark specks and blue eyes.:Mate of Thornwhisker:.  
>Nightkit; Black tom with blue eyes.<br>Stonekit; Grey tom with one white ear and light blue eyes.  
>Echokit; Silver she-kit with green eyes.<br>_

_Daisyclaw; Long-haired creamy-coloured she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye.:Mate of Twisttail:.  
>Ryekit; White tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes.<br>Palekit; Short-haired sandy-coloured she-kit with blue eyes.  
>Softkit; Small white, long-haired, she-kit with deep green eyes and was born without hind claws.<br>_

_Treestump; Brown she-cat with dapples of white on pelt and green eyes.:Mate of Thundersky:.  
>Goldkit; Gold she-kit with pale amber eyes.<br>Pumakit; Black tom with blue-purple eyes._

_Dapplecloud; Calico grey she-cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail.:Mate of Timberclaw:.  
><em>_Hazelkit; Brown she-kit with white paws and deep green eyes.  
>Fogkit; Grey tom with darker grey swirls and bright hazel eyes. <em>

**Elders:**

_Crowdawn; Black tom with a white muzzle and warm brown eyes.:Father of Pantherpaw & Mistypaw:._

_Fatnose; Broad-headed brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, one of his eyes is missing while is currently blind. _

__Moonripple; Long-haired silvery-white she-cat with leaf-green eyes.:Mother of Nettlepaw:.__

__Snowberry; Once-beautiful long-haired soft, snow-white plump she-cat with dark blue eyes.:Mate of Holloweyes and mother of Whitecloud & Mistkit:. __


	3. Riseclan

**_Riseclan:_**

**Leader:**

_Moonstar; Black she-cat with bright amber eyes, and a few light grey streaks on the side of her face._

**Deputy:**

_Nightwind; Black tom with dark green eyes and light amber flecks._

**Medicine cats:**

_Cloudfur; Long-haired grey tom with a flat face and dark yellow eyes. _

_Foxshade; White sleek she-cat with red patches, black rings around her tail and pale green eyes.**  
><strong>_

**Warriors:**

_Sunfur; Gold-__coloured tom with gold-amber eyes. _

_Oakshade; Brown tabby tom with black paws, black tail tip, black ear tips and a black muzzle with frosty blue eyes._

_Whiteface; White she-cat with grey ears, tail tip, paws and nose with bright yellow eyes._

_Mosspelt; Tan tabby she-cat with green eyes._

_Bouncefoot; Dark brown and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes._

_Robintalon; Dark brown tom with a cream underbelly and green eyes. _

_Dawnpoppy; White she-cat with a scar running down from her shoulder to her flank with silver splotches on pelt and amber eyes._

_Runningclaw; Black tom with muscular shoulders and blue eyes._

_Jaggedpelt; Grey tabby tom with darker grey stripes that look like jagged edges and amber eyes._

_Duskstorm; Blue-grey tom with bright yellow eyes and silver paws._

_Berryecho; Lithe creamy brown she-cat with black flecks and pale blue eyes._

_Bramblestripe; Black tabby tom with grey eyes and light creamy-brown stripes. _

_Icefern; Small, agile, ice-white she-cat with big icy blue eyes and one black paw._

_Bluemist; Silver and blue tabby she-cat with misty-blue eyes and black paws._

_Leafshade; Gold and silvery-white she-cat with leaf-green eyes ad blacks ears._

_Flightwing; Pink-pale russet and white tabby tom with deep dark green eyes and a black tail tip._

**Apprentices:**

_Skypaw; Light grey she-cat with pale blue eyes.:Apprentice of Oakshade:. _

_Cedarpaw; Ruddy brown she-cat with yellow eyes and a ragged pelt.:Apprentice of Dawnpoppy:. _

_Blackpaw; Black tom with grey tabby paws and dark green eyes.:Apprentice of Sunfur:._

_Hawkpaw; Pretty brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws and chest.:Apprentice of Duskstorm:._

**Queens:**

_Snowflight; White she-cat with crystal blue eyes.:Mate of Sunfur:.__  
><em>_Firekit; Orange-amber she-kit with a light creamy-ginger underbelly and clear blue eyes.  
><em>_Burntkit; Dark ginger tabby tom with creamy paws and tail tip with dark yellow eyes.  
><em>__Creamkit; White and pale creamy gold coloured she-kit with amber-gold coloured eyes with a gold dash on her nose.__

_Willowsong; Pale silver she-cat with darker grey stripes, one blue eye and one green eye.:Mate of Oakshade:.  
><em>_Pinekit; Pale brown tom with darker brown & black flecks with amber eyes.  
><em>_Birchkit; Pale grey tom with one black line across back with frosty blue eyes.  
><em>_Maplekit; Pale ginger tabby she-kit ice green eyes. _

_Ravenlight; Grey tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes and silver paws.:Expecting Runningclaw's kits:. _

_Flameshade; Russet she-cat with amber eyes and one black paw.:Mate of Torn Web:.  
>Fallenkit; Red and white tabby tom with bright amber eyes.<br>Petalkit; Cream she-kit with dark amber eyes.  
>Maggotkit;<em>_ White she-kit with pale amber eyes, born blind._

**(1-6 Kits each)**

**Kits:**

_Shadowkit; Dark grey tom with white paws and pale amber eyes. .:Soon to be apprenticed:._

**Elders:**

__Stoneleap; Elderly dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.__

_Rainflower; Grey tabby she-cat with black stripes and paws with deep green eyes. _

_Bluefeather; Silvery-blue tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes. _


	4. Forestclan

**_Forestclan:_**

**Leader:**

_Silverstar; Silver tabby tom with black stripes and white socks, chest, and belly and bright emerald eyes._

**Deputy:**

_Seedfoot; Brown tom with lighter brown spots and one white paw with big blue eyes. _

**Medicine cat:**

_Hollowfang; Dark mottled brown tom with darker flecks, tufted ears, long slim-tail and cold green eyes.  
><em>

_Sootpelt; Black and grey dappled tabby she-cat with amber eyes. _

**Warriors:**

_Snowstorm; Off-white and grey dappled tabby she-cat with deep amber eyes. _

_Bairbreeze;_ _Dark brown she-cat with blue-green eyes, and a fluffy tail._

_Swiftstrike; Brown tom with blue eyes and a black splash on the nose._

_Duskclaw; Dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes._

_Leafheart; Tiny brown tabby she-cat with white socks and chest with emerald eyes.:Mate of Silverstar:._

_Treeheart; Dappled brown tom with deep green eyes._

_Firepelt; Ginger tom with long legs and large paws with long-hooked claws. _

_Riverface; Silver she-cat with long legs and a white muzzle._

_Splashmask; Blue tom with large claws. _

_Lightningtail; Dark grey-blue tom with blazing amber eyes and silver streaks along his flank._

_Roottail; Golden brown tom with dark brown eyes and a long tail._

_Stonefoot; Silver-grey tom with ginger tabby stripes and crystal-green eyes._

_Mosswhisker; Pale ginger tom with a silver underbelly and ice-blue eyes._

_Tigertail; Orange and brown tabby she-cat with lighter creamy-brown paws and chest with dark blue eyes._

_Copperclaw; Golden she-cat with white paws and black flecks with creamy-amber eyes. _

_Dovefeather; Slender white she-cat with beautiful emerald eyes. _

_Ravenwind; Black tom with a grey muzzle and underbelly with pale green eyes._

_Willowfoot; White and creamy-yellow she-cat with dark amber eyes._

_Shadowstorm; Dark grey tom with clear yellow eyes, black tabby marks and silvery-scar like features._

_Featherspots; Black tom with gray flecks on pelt and legs with green eyes. _

_Briardawn; Pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe along her spine and amber eyes._

**Apprentices:**

_Mousepaw; Small grey tabby she-cat with light amber eyes and a cream chest.:Apprentice of Leafheart:. _

_Quailpaw; Small grey tom with green eyes and dark brown flecks.:Apprentice of Seedfoot:. _

_Owlpaw; Brown she-cat with white flecks, a white underbelly and white ear tips, and one white right paw, bright turquoise eyes, very tall and lithe, with a long slim tail and a white face mask.:Apprentice of Featherspots:. _

_Sparrowpaw; Brown she-cat with white flecks, a white underbelly and white ear tips, and one white left paw, bright turquoise eyes, very tall and lithe, with a long slim tail and a white face mask.:Apprentice of Tigertail:. _

_Sandpaw; Pale ginger she cat with clear sky-blue eyes.:Apprentice of Lightningtail:. _

_Darkpaw; Dark silver tom with a pelt that often looks like dancing shadows when access with light and has bright green eyes.:Apprentice of Shadowstorm:. _

_Nightpaw; Dark grey tom with amber eyes.:Apprentice of Duskclaw:. _

_Ravenpaw; Small, black she-cat with a fluffy tail that is tipped with white and has leaf-green eyes.:Apprentice of Mosswhisker:. _

**Queens:**

_Greystorm; Silver and grey tabby she-cat with deep yellow eyes.:Mate of Duskclaw:.__  
><em>_Wolfkit: Long-haired dark grey tom with a silver neck and tail with bright hazel eyes.  
><em>_Poppykit: Light brown tabby she-kit with darker stripes and white paws and underbelly with pale yellow eyes.  
><em>_Rockkit; Light grey tom with just visible brown tabby marks and sliver paws with dark grey spots and dark hazel eyes.  
><em>Aspenkit; Dark brown tom with white tabby stripes and paws with deep yellow eyes.<em>  
><em>

_Crystalwing; light silver-grey she-cat with black tiger-like stripes and startling crystal-blue eyes.:Mate of Lightningtail:.  
><em>_Spottedkit; Black she-kit with white spots and crystal-blue eyes.  
><em>_Pondkit; Dark grey tom with black tabby stripes on tail and blazing blue eyes.  
><em>Willowkit; Light grey she-kit with darker flecks and white flecks with blazing amber eyes.<br>__

_Meadowsong; Creamy yellow she-cat with brown rosette markings and green eyes with a white underbelly and two white paws, has scar on left-side of flank.:Mate of Thunderstrike:.  
><em>_Tailkit; Light-creamy brown tom with two white paws, a white chest, a black splash on his nose and black ears with pale yellow eyes, also has a long-curled tail.  
><em>_Budkit; Creamy yellow tom with four white paws and chest with a brown tail and a black tail tip with blue eyes.  
>Gemkit; Black-blue she-kit with silver streaks and crystal-amber eyes.<br>_

_Reedblossom; Brown and white she-cat with creamy yellow paws and dark green eyes.:Expecting Roottail's kits:.  
><em>

**(1-6 Kits each!)**

**Elders:**

_Fishfur; Pale ginger tabby tom with green eyes and a white underbelly. _

_Azaleathorn; Silver and black patchy she-cat with deep green eyes and thin whiskers. _

_Hawkflight; Old tabby brown tom with scars across his back caused by a hawk._

_Brightfire; Orange tabby she-cat with white paws and muzzle, has a white splotch that looks like a half moon on her shoulder with bright green eyes.:Mother of Sandpaw & Darkpaw:. _


	5. Jewelclan

_**Jewelclan:** _

**Leader**

_Snowstar; Snow white she-cat with crystal-blue eyes._

**Deputy:**

_Riftstorm; Small white and grey she-cat with one amber eye and one frosty-blue eye._

**Medicine cats:**

_Silverflight; Snow white tom with sliver eyes. _

_Gingerpaw; __White and black she-cat with ginger ears and tail with deep blue eyes. _

**Warriors:**

_Silverfur; Silver she-cat with long legs and tiny white paws, a white chest, muzzle and tail tip, with faint tabby markings, one grey paw-mark on the side of her flank and ice-green eyes._

_Skyflight; White and grey tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes and black ear tips._

_Whiskerfur; White tom with light grey tabby marks and frosty-blue eyes. _

_Whitesnow; White tabby she-cat with faint ice-silver stripes and deep frosty amber eyes. _

_Sanddrfit; Light brown she-cat with ginger patches and a torn ear with warm green eyes._

_Wispflight; Light fluffy brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and a short tail._

_Mossheart; Small mottled tabby tom with scars and dark amber eyes._

_Loudmoon; Large grey and white tabby tom with bright amber eyes, deaf in one ear and one slightly crooked paw._

_Maskface; White tom with a brown face, brown tipped ears, brown paws with cold amber eyes. _

_Horsewind; Fast russet tom with brown paws, tail and face with deep brown eyes._

_Fawnleap; Tan-coloured she-cat with a white splotch over her eye and dark brown chest with clear amber eyes._

_Birchflight; Grey and tan-coloured tom with white spots and a dark brown neck with pale amber eyes._

_Flameclaw; Blue tom with red claws and green eyes. _

_Sandfall; Small sandy she-cat with golden specks down flank has emerald-green eyes also has golden paws and tip of tail. _

_Wispwhisker; Tabby white and russet dappled grey tom with amber eyes and thin long whiskers. _

**Apprentices:**

_Whitepaw; Light grey she-cat with white spots and deep green eyes.:Apprentice of Whiskerfur:. _

_Sorrelpaw; White tom with ginger patches and one black ear and black muzzle with deep amber eyes.:Apprentice of Wispflight:. _

_Hazelpaw; Bracken-coloured tom with black paws, a ginger tail, a white muzzle and tail tip with deep yellow eyes.:Apprentice of Sanddrift:. _

_Firepaw; Bright orange tom with blue eyes and has a nick in his ear from a rogue fight.:Apprentice of Riftstorm:. _

**Queens:**

_Mooncloud; Off-white she-cat with dark blue eyes.:Mate of Flameclaw:.  
><em>Mintkit; Very pale grey she-kit with mint coloured eyes.<em>  
><em>

_Willowecho; Small mottled black and white tabby she-cat with brown eyes.:Expecting Birchflight's kits:._

_Stemwing; White and tabby dappled brown she-cat with yellow eyes and has a bobtail.:Mate of Wispwhisker:.  
>Branchkit; Small brown tom with a bobtail and blue eyes.<br>Swankit; Large white tabby she-kit with green eyes.  
>Fallenkit; Fluffy tabby brown dappled tom with amber-reddish eyes.<br>Wildkit; Orange tabby she-kit with black stripes and amber eyes.  
>Fallowkit; grey tabby tom with blue eyes. <em>

_Jaystep; Pale bronze she-cat with clear sparkling blue eyes and white spiral markings stretching across her body from her neck all the way to the end of her long tail.:Mate of Maskface:.  
><em>Tasselkit; Golden and brown tom with amber eyes, a tassel-like tail.<br>____Bronzekit; Russet she-kit with sparkling blue eyes and off-white tabby markings._  
><em>

**(1-6 kits each)**

**Elders:**

_Spiderclaw; Light grey tom with white spots and brown paws with frosty green eyes.:Father of Riftstorm, Whiskerfur, Maskface & Loudmoon:. _

_Dustfoot; Cheerful light brown she-cat with a cream underbelly and bright amber eyes.:Mate of Spiderclaw:. _

_Badgerscar; White and light grey she-cat with one amber eye and one yellow eye._

_White belly; Grey she-cat with frosty amber eyes and a white underbelly. _


	6. Duneclan

**_Duneclan: _**

**Leader:**

_Clawstar; Dark brown tom with lighter tabby stripes and huge claws with scarred muzzle and cloudy-blue eyes. _

**Deputy:**

_Swiftheart; Silver dappled she-cat with long legs and scarred flanks, with pale yellow eyes. _

**Medicine cats:**

_Webnose; Light gray she-cat with a jet Black nose, a white and ginger underbelly and pale yellow eyes._

_Specklepaw; White blotched she-cat with tawny brown and dark brown flecks, a fluffy tail and long fur, amber eyes, a blunt nose, and small claws._

**Warriors:**

_Cindertail; Black tom with dark grey-blue spots and deep yellow eyes with one white paw. _

_Brownfleck; Brown tom with darker brown flecks and deep amber eyes with one white paw. _

_Bramblefur; Black tom with broad shoulders and a scar on his muzzle with green eyes._

_Barkpelt; Dark brown tom with green eyes. _

_Hollowpool; Black tom with sharp ice-blue eyes._

_Frostpelt; White tom with ice-blue eyes, long legs with large paws and long-hooked claws, missing right ear._

_Clawface; Beautiful dappled grey she-cat with three scars across the right side of her face, stocky built, large claws and scarred flanks._

_Brokenheart; Black tom with a scarred muzzle, ice blue eyes, large paws and broad shoulders._

_Redfeather; Red dappled tom with scarred flanks, green eyes, large claws, nimble body, long scar going down right side of his body._

_Tangerine; Orange tabby and white she-cat with one grey-blue eye and one missing eye. _

_Waterclaw; Blue-grey she-cat with a tan-coloured tail and deep hazel eyes._

_Lakefoot; Light brown tom with white legs, paws and underbelly with darker brown stripes, black flecks and ice-blue eyes._

_Desertlife; Yellow she-cat with light grey paws and bright green eyes. _

_Roseclaw; Dark ginger she-cat with lighter ginger paws and chest with vivid amber eyes and a white dot on chest._

_Deerpelt; Brown she-cat with white splotches on the flanks. _

**Apprentices:**

_Riverpaw; Long-furred grey she-cat with dark blue eyes a white splash on her nose and flecked brown cheeks.:Apprentice of Desertlife:. _

_Splashpaw; Light ginger tabby tom with lightning blue eyes.:Apprentice of Brownfleck:. _

_Koipaw; Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with dark blue eyes.:Apprentice of Clawface:. _

_Creekpaw; Light olive-brown tom with dark amber eyes and a black tail tip.:Apprentice of Barkpelt:. _

_Tigerpaw; Light brown tabby she-cat with tan ears and paws with shiny emerald green eyes.:Apprentice of Tangerine:. _

**Queens:**

_Frostpool; Silver sleek she-cat with a shiny coat and a long curling tail that fades from silver to white with rings of dark grey and has frosty blue eyes.:Mate of Bramblefur:.  
><em>_Owlkit; White tom with brown patches and frosty green eyes.  
><em>_Rainkit; Sliver she-kit with a fading white tail and grey tabby tail marks and dark blue eyes. __  
><em>

_Cloudleaf; Pale grey she-cat, almost white, with cloudy amber eyes.:Mate of Barkpelt:.  
><em>_Whitekit; White tom with green eyes.  
><em>_Emberkit; Russet she-kit with ginger specks and amber eyes._

_Seedheart; Beautiful golden she-cat with one scar down her flank, small paws, large claws, emerald green eyes and sleek fur.:Expecting Frostpelt's kits:._

_Dawnfur; Blue and white she-cat with one black paw and gold-amber eyes.:Mate of Lakefoot:.  
>Thornkit; Dark brown tabby tom with lighter brown stripes and ginger paws with ice-pale green eyes.<br>Brackenkit; White and lighter brown tom with dark blue eyes and a white tail.  
><em>_Scarkit; Silver-blue tabby she-kit with black stripes and gold-amber eyes.  
>Gorsekit; Light brown, blue-grey and white she-kit with crystal-blue eyes.<em>

**(1-6 Kits each)**

_Hailkit; Broad dark grey tom with pale green eyes and lighter grey flecks, paws and tail. .:Soon to be apprenticed:._

**Elders:**

_Jaybreeze; Blue-grey she-cat with jay-blue eyes. _

_Halfear; Silver tom with only half of each ear, scarred flanks, gray muzzle and ice-bright amber eyes._

_White-eyes; White and black she-cat with one white eye and a long tail._

_Appleheart; Reddish she-cat with green eyes and a short tail. _


	7. Soilclan

**_SoilClan;_**

**Leader-**

_Flamestar; White tom with silver and red spots with pale brown eyes. _

**Deputy-**

_Amberstone; Orange tabby tom with a white belly and amber eyes._

**Medicine cats.**

_Goldenfoot- Gold she-cat with a right front paw missing and black spots along pelt and deep amber eyes._

_Pythonpaw; Silver ragged tom with crystal-green eyes and teeth that are like a python's fangs. _

**Warriors- **

_Adderleap; Grey she-cat with a strong but nimble body, steel blue eyes, scarred flanks and muzzle, single scar starting at her neck going down to base of tail._

_Nightstripe; Black she-cat with one white tabby stripe and bright green eyes._

_Dustcloud; Dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes._

_Dawnbreeze; Dark black she-cat with blue eyes._

_Petalsky; Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes._

_Tunnelfoot; Long-limbed dark brown tom with big ears and wide amber eyes._

_Cherrysweet; White and pale russet she-cat with stormy-blue eyes._

_Fawnfur; Light brown she-cat with white flecks and dark green eyes._

_Stormswift; Grey-blue tom with white paws and white tail with russet ears and crystal-yellow eyes._

_Crowchest; Muscular black tom with white patches on his chest and dark yellow eyes._

**Apprentices:**

_Redpaw; Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark ginger patches and clear blue eyes.:Apprentice of Stormswift:. _

_Rushpaw; Small ginger tom with yellow eyes.:Apprentice of Adderleap:. _

_Snailpaw; Small ginger tom with a white tail tip and white paws with green eyes.:Apprentice of Tunnelfoot:. _

_Crystalpaw; White she-cat with crystal blue eyes and silver tabby stripes on her tail and legs.:Apprentice of Amberstone:. _

_Kestrelpaw; Handsome mottled brown tom with a white chest and striking hazel eyes.:Apprentice of Petalsky:. _

**Queens.**

_Grassclaw; Black she-cat with grass-green eyes.:Expecting Flamestar's kits:. _

_Willowstorm; Silver she-cat with almost black tabby markings and bright blue eyes.:Mate of Amberstone:.  
>Jumpkit; Orange tabby tom with green eyes.<br>Quietkit; Silver tabby she-kit with amber eyes.  
>Willowkit; Brown tabby she-kit with a white belly and bay-blue eyes.<em>

_Mistyheart; Silver she-cat with light blue eyes.:Mate of Tallfoot:. _

_Maplewave; Black she-cat with white and ginger patches with green eyes.:Mate of Crowchest:.  
>Smokekit; Smoky black tom with liquid golden eyes.<br>__Frozenkit; Handsome black and white tom with lean muscles and amber eyes._

**Elders:**

_Russetflip; Red tom with scarred flanks and muzzle, blue eyes, large claws with paws, stocky body built and has a handsome face._

_Flowerpool; Russet and white she-cat with dark brown tabby stripes and dark blue eyes.:Mother of Cherrysweet, Fawnfur & Stormswift:. _

_Duskfoot; White she-cat with brown legs, a stubby tail, and deep green eyes. _


	8. Other:

_**If you would like to, you may put in a Rogue, Kittypet, Loner or anything else. Thank-you!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>"RogueLoner/Kittypet"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rogues:<strong>

_Sunny; Gentle gold and white tom with calm blue eyes, long-hooked claws, and a black striped tail.:Formerly Sunlight and accidentally killed Fleckfoot, gave up his kit and ran away in shame:. _

_Venus; Dark gold tabby she-cat with black stripes and dark blue eyes with one white paw.:Sunlight's former kit, became a rogue when she ran away after her clan abused her:. _

_Star; Grey she-cat with a white forehead and blue eyes.:Mate of Night:._

_Night; Black tom with hard yellow eyes.:Mate of Star, doesn't like Flamestar:. _

_Ash; Silver tabby tom with yellow eyes.:Son of Star & Night, brother of Willow:._

_Willow; Grey and black she-cat with green eyes.:Daughter of Star & Night, sister of Ash:._

_Fang; Black tom with multiple scars.:Not a very nice cat...:._

_Frappe; Beautiful blue tabby she-cat with ice-green eyes.:Travels with Gunner:. _

_Sugarcane; White she-cat with yellow-green eyes.:Mother of Tangerine:. _

_Tangled; White tabby tom with light brown eyes.:Formally known as Tangledweb of Riseclan, brother of Torn Web:. _

* * *

><p><strong>Loners:<strong>

_Jada; Black and white she-cat with crystal-green eyes and half a white face with scars on her paws.:Abandoned by her housefolk:._

_Kimber; Black, ginger and white young she-cat, fiery amber eyes and golden paws.:Got separated by family at birth but was taken in by Andrea, although she usually rolls with Jay or Honey:. _

_Jay; Old dark grey tom with hazy green eyes.:Took Jada and Kimber under his wing:. _

_Harp; Dark silver she-cat with grey eyes and white lines across her back.:Friends with Jay and Kimber:._

_Shard; Black tom with white spots and mint-deep green eyes.:Brother of Sapphire, Shimmer, Smoulder & Spike:. _

_Sapphire; White she-cat with black spots and sapphire blue eyes._

_Shimmer; Small brown and white she cat with green eyes and a bobtail with a nicked ear._

_Spike; Small tabby tom with firey green eyes and flame colored paws._

_Smoulder; Big grey tom with black paws and red eyes with a grey underbelly._

_Lightbeam; Light yellow she-cat with cold amber eyes.:Mother of Lightning, Sun, Sad & Sight:. _

_Lightning; Very light grey tom with blazing amber eyes. _

_Sun; Bright ginger she-kit with cold blue eyes. _

_Sight; Small grey-blue tom with blazing blue eyes._

_Sad; Small black she-kit with white paws and nose with cold amber eyes. _

* * *

><p><strong>Kittypets:<strong>

_Andrea; Fluffy-mottled tabby she-cat with deep amber eyes.:Mother of Mossheart:._

_Miles; Light brown tabby tom with black stripes and dark green eyes.:Friendly young tom who is very good friends with the clans:._

_Peppermint; White she-cat with ginger patches and mint-green eyes.:Best friends with Bubble:._

_Bubble; Creamy-off white she-cat with a pale brown underbelly and sweet-yellow eyes.:Best friends with Peppermint:._

_Honey; Pretty honey-coloured she-cat with a white mask and shiny-emerald eyes.:Often spends her time outside in the forest by her house:. _

_Swirl; Marble brown tom with yellow eyes.:Lives with Kiwi:. _

_Kiwi; Light grey and white she-cat with vibrant green eyes.:Sister of Harp:. _

_Skipper; Pale golden long-haired tom with warm dark brown eyes.:Lives with Watch:._

_Watch; Deep golden short-haired tom with bright black eyes.:Brother of Skipper:. _

_Mr. Tinkles; Chubby brown/black tabby tom with green eyes.:Loves catnip:. _

_Suki; Stuck up brown/grey tabby she-cat with bright vivid yellow eyes.:Hates her brother Tinkles:. _

_Foxy Lady; Russet and black tabby she-cat with white paws and tail with deep dark blue eyes.:Lives with crazy cat lady:._

_Sandwich; Sandy and chocolate brown tabby tom with bright clear vivid blue eyes.:Lives with Foxy Lady, Mr. Tinkles & Suki:. _

* * *

><p><strong>Other:<strong>

_Marcel; Fluffy-creamy brown male dog with dark brown eyes, slobbering jaws and lives next to Andrea's place.:Keeps chasing Jada for no reason:._

_Twilight; lean, sly fox with violet eyes, a lot like Midnight.:Has an adoptive son, Ginny:._

_Ginny; Young fox-kit with blue eyes.:Would rather play with cats than eat them:._

_Gunner; Male German Shepard.:Friends with Frappe:. _

* * *

><p><strong>Daylight Finders;<strong>

Finder-

_Hartley; White tabby tom with light grey markings and dark green eyes with a grey collar. _

Herb Collector-

_Rosemary; Pure white she-cat with a long pelt. Forest green eyes and a holly branch with 2 leaves and 3 red berries on her right ear, also wears a light pink collar. _

Seekers-

_Nouri; Short haired black tom with yellow-green eyes and a royal purple and gold collar. _

_Jalisa; Dark brown she-cat with tabby stripes and light blue eyes with a icy blue and white collar._

_Milo; Brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and leaf-green eyes with a deep dark ocean-blue collar. _

_Megan; Dark blue, almost black, tabby she-cat with darker stripes, one amber-crimson eye and one green-tinged yellow eye, has a scarred shoulder, nose, chest, also has a torn ear and wears a yin-yang necklace. _

Catchers-  
><span>_  
>Gazelle; Tawny she-cat with white dappled back, white socks and tail tip with dark amber-brown eyes and a pink patterned collar.<em>

_Irina; Grey and white she-cat with a Iris on her left ear and pale green eyes with a rainbow-striped collar._

_Kai; Gold and brown tabby tom with bright pale vivid yellow eyes and a very dark green collar. _

Clawers-_  
><em>_Kenneth; Orange-red tom with darker tabby stripes with red-amber eyes and a black ragged collar. __  
><em>

_Reece; Tortoiseshell tom with pale orange paws and tail tip with amber-orange eyes and a dark brown collar. _

_Bell; Tawny-coloured she-cat with darker flecks and deep dark blue eyes with a hot-pink crimson collar. _

* * *

><p><strong>Ancients;<strong>

Leader/Founder- 

_Leader of The Stars; Light grey tom with silver-white spots, paws, face and ears with pale yellow eyes._

Healer-

_Amethyst Pool; Black and pale silver tabby she-cat with creamy-off white paws and deep green eyes._

Sharp Claws-

_Bright Basil; Dark grey tom with one lighter grey ear and bright-basil green eyes. _

_Shaded Rose; Pale gold and grey she-cat with red-amber eyes and a black tail tip._

_Bleeding Blossoms; Pale cherry-pink and deep russet she-cat with white underbelly, paws and tail tip with creamy vivid blue eyes. _

_Burrowing Rabbit; Dark brown tom with darker brown flecks and calm clear blue eyes._

_Dusky Night; Light grey and white she-cat with deep dark vivid yellow eyes. _

_Lighter Dawn; Creamy-gold she-cat with three light grey stripes and deep dark gold eyes._

_Wild Stallion; Black tom with bright vivid yellow eyes and a white dash on the face._

_Pale Fallow; Pale brown she-cat with dark brown flecks and ears with one blue eye and one green eye. _

_Silent Prey; Black she-cat with dark yellow eyes and hooked claws._

_Stalking Owl; Dark brown and black tabby tom with calm yellow eyes and sharp claws._

_Sparrow's Call; Gold and white tabby tom with calm blue eyes. _

_Striking Storm; Dark blue tom with silver streaks and stormy amber eyes._

_Thunderous Rain; Dark blue and smoky black tom with deep silver eyes._

_Burning Flames; Dark russet tabby tom with dark yellow eyes and cream paws and tail tip._

_Cunning Fire; Bright orange-gold tom with fiery blue eyes and one grey paw._

_Broken Shadows; Grey and black tabby she-cat with dark vivid green eyes with one white paw._

_Shy Sunrise; Gold she-cat with creamy-brown tail tip, ears and paws with stunning blue eyes._

_Stepping Stones; Huge grey tom with darker flecks and bright vivid yellow eyes with ice-grey paws. _

_Poisonous Ivy; White and ice-grey she-cat with dark sapphire-blue eyes._

_Quiet Cloud; White she-cat with smoky black tabby stripes and two black paws with bright frosty yellow eyes._

_Steep Cliff; Light brown and russet tom with frosty blue eyes and one black ear._

_Spinning Widow; Smoky black tom with silver grey-blue streaks and dark calm green eyes._

Soft Paws-

_Leaping Dolphins; Blue-grey she-cat with silver streaks, a white mouth, tail and paws with vivid dark green eyes._

_Rippling Fish; Dark blue-grey tabby tom with an off-white underbelly and tail tip with ice-pale green eyes._

_Scarred Rat; Extremely scarred grey tabby tom with icy amber eyes. _

_Dancing Snowflakes; Silver tabby she-cat with white paws and snowy blue eyes. _

_Icy Frost; White and ice-grey she-cat with spots and dark blue eyes._

_Melting Snow; Snow-white she-cat with light-grey flecks and sapphire-blue eyes._

_Following Fawn; Light brown she-cat with darker flecks and three white paws and tail tip with bright vivid yellow eyes. _

_Curious Buck; Dark brown tom with darker brown flecks and ice-grey/white paws with clear blue eyes._

_Jay's Song; Pale blue tabby she-cat with white paws and tail tip with calm vivid green eyes eyes._

_Diving Hawk; Dark brown tabby tom white paws and tail tip with ice-blue eyes._

_Screeching Eagle; Light brown-gold tabby she-cat with white paws, underbelly and tail tip with deep bright yellow eyes._

_Prowling Panther; Black she-cat with dark vivid amber eyes and one white paw._

_Robin's Wings; Gold-russet tom with white paws, ears and tail tip with deep clear vivid blue eyes. _

Queens-

_Flowered Maggot; Creamy white she-cat with deep amber eyes.  
>Hiding Fennel; Fluffy creamy-white she-cat with calm vivid blue eyes.<br>Quail's Feather; Black smoky tom with lighter flecks and deep blue eyes with hooked claws.  
>Elk's Cry<em>_; Dark brown long-legged tom with a lighter brown neck and tail with dark vivid amber eyes._

_Beautiful Doe; Brown she-cat with dark grey flecks and deep bright yellow eyes.  
>Running Mice; Light brown she-cat with dark vivid yellow eyes.<br>__Jagged Cave; Grey tom with dark brown dapples and piercing yellow eyes. _

_Raining Skies; Blue-grey tabby she-cat with clear pale blue eyes and white paws with a white underbelly.  
>Magpie's Flight; Black and white tom with dark crystal-yellow eyes.<br>Bright Sun; Yellow and white tabby she-cat with silver flecks and deep vivid green eyes.  
><em>

Elders-

_Dull Moon; Silver-grey and white she-cat with bright vivid blue eyes, partly blind. _

_Fallen Petals; Dark brown and dark grey tom with deep yellow eyes._

_Small Pebble; Small grey tom with blue eyes. _

_Thick Fog; Grey tom with darker flecks, ears and tail tip with ice-blue eyes, very deaf and old._

_Frozen Lake; Elderly grey and white she-cat with yellow green eyes. _

_Lone Willow; Deep yellow-gold and patched white she-cat with deep amber eyes._


	9. StarClan

_**And here is StarClan! So if you have any dead cats please put them in but Dark Forest will be up as well, first, tell me how they died... Thanks!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>StarClan:<span>_**

**Deceased Leaders:**

_Russetstar; Red tom with scarred flanks and muzzle with dark blue eyes and large claws, has a stocky build, and handsome face. Murdered by Pebblepelt _

_Greystar; Very dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes. Died of a heart attack .:Father of Hailkit:._

_Rainstar; White tom with grey tabby marks and deep yellow eyes. Died of a heart attack_

_Stormstar; Grey-blue tom with white paws and tail with crystal-yellow eyes.. Died of a heart attack .:Mate of Flowerpool:._

_Foxstar; Russet she-cat with blue eyes. Died in battle_

_Crystalstar; Large white mottled she-cat with big blue eyes. Murdered by Bluestar _

_Skystar; Light grey she-cat with light blue eyes. Sister of Moonstar and Sunfur .:Murdered by Violetfrost & Barkpelt:. _

__Breezestar; Red dappled ginger tabby tom with dark vivid yellow eyes.:Brother of Sparrowsong:. Killed by his sister, Sparrowsong __

**Deceased Deputies:**

_Wingsnarl; White and silver she-cat with fiery amber eyes and a black tail tip. Chased by a dog and snapped her neck landing in the gorge _

_Mazefur; Silver tabby tom with black stripes and pale green eyes and one ginger-russet sock. Killed by Grassheart _

_Drizzleswift; Grey and white tom with pale green eyes and dark grey flecks.:Mate of Blueheart and former mentor of Stormswift:. Killed by a Badger _

_Windrunner; Dark grey tom with blue eyes. Mate of Leaftail and father of Moonstar, Sunfur & Skystar .:Died fighting in battle:. _

_Rosewish; Light ginger tabby she-cat with rose leaf-green eyes. Mother of Whitepaw & Splashpaw .:Killed by a badger:. _

_Thorntail; Grey dappled gold/russet tabby tom with deep dark blue eyes.:Mate of Marigoldfur, father of Icefern, Leafshade, Flightwing & Bluemist:. Killed in battle_

**Deceased Medicine cats:**

_Poppyleap; Tabby she-cat with hazel eyes. Died of old age heart attack _

_Marigoldfur; Golden and white dappled she-cat with icy green eyes.:Mother of Icefern, Bluemist, Flightwing & Leafshade:. Killed by Mangofur _

_Sagepaw; Black and white tabby tom with bright dark vivid amber eyes and one grey paw. Choked on death berries by Berrypelt [Former mentor] _

**Deceased Warriors:**

_Blueheart; Dark blue she-cat with a white muzzle and paws with clear yellow-gold eyes. Died from old age, formerly known as Skyla, former kittypet_

_Ebonypetal; Black she-cat with grey-silver tabby stripes and a white tail with dark-creamy amber eyes. Died of a falling tree branch, best friends with Blueheart _

_Leaftail; Golden brown tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes and golden eyes. Mate of Windrunner, mother of Moonstar, Skystar & Sunfur .:Died of black cough:. _

_Appleleap; Grey and white tom with amber eyes. Drowned in a stream by a seaweed gallows _

_Firefang; Dark ginger tom with white patches and blue eyes. Bitten by a snake_

_Holloweyes; Light brown-and-white tom with a slightly bent tail and unusually dark amber eyes. Died of old age and greencough .:Father of Mistykit and mate of Snowberry:. _

_Pebblepelt; Dark grey tom with brown patches and a black tail tip with crystal-deep blue eyes. Committed suicide after obeying Starclan's order in murder .:Father of Ivykit & Blackpaw:. _

_Fleckfoot; Pale brown she-cat with darker brown flecks all over her body. Killed by Sunlight, mate of Dustcloud _

_Patchtail; Ginger and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mate of Stoneleap, mother of Cedarpaw, Bouncefoot & Mosspelt.:Died of greencough:. _

**Deceased Apprentices:**

_Calicopaw; White and black tom with dark yellow eyes and a russet tail. Hit by a Monster on the Thunderpath _

_Vixenpaw; Dark ginger tom with leaf-green eyes. Fell from a tree .:Brother of Applejump:._

_Patchfoot; Pretty blue tabby she-cat with a cream brown underbelly with one green eye and one amber eye. Sister of Robintalon .:Murdered as a very young warrior:. _

**Deceased Queens/Mothers:**

_Lilyspark; Tabby and white she-cat with yellow eyes. Died protecting her kits .:Looks after the deceased kits:._

_Sorrelcloud; Pale grey and white se-cat with light ginger paws and deep yellow eyes.:Mother of Calicopaw, helps deceased kits and leaders fit in:. _

_Snowfeather; White sleek she-cat with red patches and black rings around her tail with pale green eyes.:Mother of Foxshade and does better with kits rather than fighting for her life:. Killed by Mangofur _

**Deceased Kits:**

_Ivykit; Silver and white tom with two black paws and a black tail with deep-crystal blue eyes. Too weak to survive a stormy night .:Brother of Blackpaw:. _

_Dapplekit; Tiny, brown mottled she-kit with black eyes. Snatched by a fox before eyes opened, and thus unknown eyes to all .:Daughter to Briardawn & Featherspot:. _

_Mistykit; Silver-and-white tabby she-kit with blue eyes. Froze to death when she abandoned Shineclan camp _


	10. Dark Forest

**_Dark Forest-_**

**Deceased Leaders:**

_Snowstar; Mottled white she-cat with frosty yellow eyes.:Killed the deputy, then a warrior from another Clan to hide it, she became deputy and killed her leader:._

_Bluestar; Small and muscular grey tom with golden eyes and a ragged pelt.:Killed Crystalstar and tried to go after her kits:. _

**Deceased Deputies:**

_Violetfrost; Light grey she-cat with indigo eyes and dark brown tabby stripes and paws.:Disappeared from clan and killed her family, including leader:. _

**Deceased Medicine cats:**

_Mangofur; Light golden tom with dark brown legs, underbelly, tail and paws with dark blue eyes.:Wiped out half of former clan:. _

_Berrypelt; Dark grey tabby tom with white paws and berry-red eyes.:Insane!:. _

**Deceased Warriors:**

_Torn Web; White tom with grey rings around his pale yellow eyes and going down his tail also heavily scarred.:Mate of Flameshade, sentenced here by death of deputy:. _

_Brokenflight; Brown she-cat with white flecks and a pale ginger tabby tail with hazel-almond eyes.:Acts like the deputy, mother of Tornkit, sentenced here by choice:. _

_Sparrowsong; Ginger tabby she-cat with a russet tail and dark vivid blue eyes.:Sister of Breezestar:. Killed her former leader to help her brother gain control of Shineclan_

_Bloodblossom; Slender she-cat with orange and pink tinged fur.:Orignally Redbloom but was a dangerous cat:. _

**Deceased Apprentices:**

_Greenpaw; Brown she-cat with black tabby marks and ice-blue eyes.:Killed Calicopaw, still hates him, wished she was leader:._

_Beepaw; Yellow tom with dark grey tabby stripes and white paws and tail with frosty-blue eyes.:Saw Greenpaw finish off Calicopaw and was to promise not to tell anyone, thus coming here:._

_Viperpaw; Brown tabby tom with black stripes and frost-blue eyes.:Killed kits, both his leader and deputy, leaving his clan in chaos before strangely disappearing:. _

**Deceased Queens/Mothers:**

_Tallhoney; Pale bracken-coloured she-cat with dark green eyes and white paws.:Killed former kits and mother, followed her father to the Dark Forest:. _

_Crimsonstorm; Red, black, brown and silver dappled she-cat with long-hooked claws and ice-yellow eyes.:Lures kits or apprentices into the Dark Forest:. Original name: Sweetstorm, referring to her false sweetness _

**Deceased Kits:**

_Tornkit; Dark brown tom with black lightning-like tabby stripes and pale blue eyes.:Killed his sister and ran away to find Brokenflight:. _

_Frostkit; Small gold and white tabby she-kit with frosty-green eyes.:Loved Tornkit and felt pity, sentenced herself:. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whoever judges me on evil medicine cats, think again! I need some in this story! <strong>_


	11. A Story

_**Hey guys, just wanna let you know that the story is up and that I did do a few spin-offs and if you wanna see them, go to my Profile, clink on the link above, and search for;**_

**Stormkit **

**The Story of You**

**Blinded Memories **

**Also, I would love to give a shout out to doodle2thebluemoon and SwiftStar of Thunderclan. So guys would really appreciate it if you went over to them and saw they cool stories. **

**Yes the story is almost here, it's called Vengeance of Fallen Stars, go check it out!**

**And if you guys also wanna do a Spin off, please let me know because I really would like to see them!**

**Thanks**


	12. The Tribe Cats

_**Yes, I need some of these too! And I know that the leader is everything on the list but I really needed (because he's young and everything has changed) a deputy and medi cat. :)**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Tribe of Rushing Water<strong>_

_**Leader-**_

_Teller of The Jagged Stones; Dark brown and dark grey dappled tabby tom with deep dark green eyes. {Jag}_

_**Deputy-**_

_Raging Leaves That Blow; Small tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes and white paws. {Leaves} _

_**Healer-**_

_Meadow Where Poppy Grows; Beautiful grey and tabby ginger dappled she-cat with meadow-green eyes. {Meadow}_

_**Cave-Guards:**_

_Wild Storm At Sea; Light brown she-cat with brown dapples and deep dark blue eyes and a grey scarred muzzle. {Wild}_

_Brook of Running Fish; Light grey-blue tom with crystal-yellow eyes and black legs. {Brook}_

_Hare That Sits On Rock; Grey and white tom with amber eyes. {Hare} _

_Blood On Purely Fallen Snow; Albino (white) tom with striking amber-red eyes. {Blood} _

_**Prey-Hunters:**_

_Cliff Where Pebbles Fall; Ginger she-cat with russet-red flecks and leaf-green eyes. {Cliff}_

_Rock Where Eagle Sits; Grey and dark brown dappled tom with deep dark vivid amber eyes. {Rock} _

_Icicle That Hangs On Ledge; Grey tabby she-cat with sparkling-green eyes. {Icicle} _

_Stream That Sparkles When Frozen; Silver tabby she-cat with a white chest, tail and socks on front legs and grey blue sparkling eyes. {Stream} _

_**To-Bes-**_

_Shadow That Falls Over Rock; Dark grey, almost black, she-cat with yellow eyes. {Shadow} _

_Small Feather of Robin; Brown and russet dappled tom with leaf-green eyes. {Small}_

_Snow That Covers Ground; Snow white she-cat with lake-blue eyes. {Snow} _

_Fish That Jumps; grey and white mottled tom with sun-yellow eyes. {Fish} _

_**Kit-Mothers-**_

_Hole Where Fox Hides; White she-cat with a ginger-brown back with black tabby stripes and bright vivid yellow eyes. {Fox}  
>Cave Where Echo Cries; Lithe grey, black and brown dappled tom with bright vivid amber eyes. {Cave}<br>Fern Where Bird Nests; Ginger, black and white dappled she-kit with dark vivid yellow eyes. {Fern}  
><em>

_Evening When Dusk Comes; Pink-ginger and blue-grey tabby she-cat with dark green eyes. {Eve}  
>Moss That Sticks To Root; Grey and amber dappled she-cat with moss-green eyes. {Moss} <em>

_**Retired-**_

_Failing Sight of Badger; Black and white tabby tom with blind green eyes, retired early due to failing sight. {Badger's Sight}_


	13. Sneak & Peek

**_OMG! It's finally here! The Prologue and Story is up! Finally! It's called Vengeance of The Stars. Go to my profile link above, look for it, and go check it out! Anyway, here's a sneak peek to see if it suits you, most of your cats are mentioned or will appear but remember that this is only the Prologue. There was a thunderstorm when I wrote it and that's why there's one in here. Thanks to all the lovely people who helped me with this, you guys are so awesome I feel jealous! But yeah, go check it out. So please review and tell me what you think! Oh, and I'm still accepting OCs!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Stars of Thunder<em>**

**To the wonderful people!:**

PikaNerd6

SwiftStar of ThunderClan

Silverfur04

kittyandroid8

DragonsFlameofHeart

TridentTattoo

Echos Of The Storm

silverwing

Wanli8970

icestorm121

Wildheart of Windclan

Cartoon Warrior

xXLeafheartXx

Ciara1214

the epic battle

Ben Franklin

cool can't stop

guest is cowboy

XxWolfhunterxX

Destinyheart

Trinity

Leafelora

Zeltra

CinderPeltLover

Scarletpool

Birdflame

Archpawneedsnewboots

foreveradreamerinlife

doodle2thebluemoon

MEADOWSTARFOEVA

Tina Vainamoinen

Thornstar

BEST OC Maker

arwenmina

Brightfur

Go Warriors

ValkyrieReigns

HoneySuckle2014

**_Thank-you guys so much, I couldn't have come up with such a great story without you all, you're awesome! Let nobody tell you otherwise, you're true stars to me, I hope you look forward to reading the story. _**

* * *

><p>Rain pondered hard onto the slick green grass, there was no moon tonight, not even a single star could be seen. The flash of bright lightning struck the clouded skies like a claw striking its victim, booming thunder echoed throughout the mountainous land. One bolt struck down to slightly touch the earth and retreated back to its home in the heavens with an ear-splitting screech. As the sleet thickened into fog, nothing dared moved, for fear of becoming the storm's next meal.<p>

Underneath a drenched oak tree, with huge twisted roots and swaying turquoise leaves, sat a starry feline shape. All by itself, the cat waited for his fellow companions of Starclan. Just as the sleet turned to thickening ice, another starry feline shape pelted towards the trees. The first, a handsome red tom with scarred flanks, smirked in amusement.

The second, a large white mottled she-cat, ran up to him barely missing a bolt of lightning in her wake. Shaking off the dripping silver water from her starry pelt, she turned to face the other feline, her heart beating faster than the rain.

"And here I thought you were a Riverclan descendant!"

The red tom smiled, he had been waiting for someone to show up, but he didn't know that a brewing storm would also come.

"Shut up, I know you hate it as well."

Laughing, the red tom moved a to the side so that the white she-cat could sit down away from out in the rain.

"Who are we waiting on?"

Looking into the question, the tom answered:

"Foxstar, Greystar, Stormstar, Hollystar &-"

"I'm here, so sorry for being late, I like taking an evening stroll in this kind of weather…"

A white she-cat with ice-grey flecks and pale green eyes, jumped down from the tree and perched on a branch, she nodded her respect to the other deceased leaders.

"That's quite alright, Icestar, did you see the others on your way here?"

Icestar hesitated and looked at the two starry cats. "No, but I did see a cat, can't tell you because it wasn't clear."

"It's okay, right Russetstar?"

The red tom nodded his head but his thoughts still clouded his mind, they were so loud that he couldn't even hear the pelting hail anymore.

"Rainstar would be visiting Hailkit by now…"

The mottled white she-cat looked out to see a russet she-cat approaching warily. "Here comes Foxstar. I bet she's freezing!"

The she-cat sat down next to her friend. "Not quite, Crystalstar, I'm used to this kind of storms."

"Tell it to Stormstar!"

A very dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes glared at the two she-cats in annoyance.

"Why don't you do it yourself, Greystar?"

All the cats turned to face a grand blue-grey tom with crystal-yellow glaring eyes, Greystar backed down from the older leader. "Even though you're dead, it still doesn't mean you're in charge of Starclan."

The tabby retreated back to his branch beside an angry Icestar. "I'm the eldest here, and I'll say what goes and what doesn't! Thank-you Grey and Storm Stars."

The cats below her slightly winced, Starclan was turning among each other like their clans would.

"Yes, Icestar, where is Hollystar?" Careful not to start another fight, Stormstar fixed his gaze to look at the remaining cats that were here.

"She's picking up Skystar…"

"Skystar, the chosen cat to be the next leader of Riseclan is dead?"

"She's dead Stormstar, Moonfeather has taken her place."

Moonfeather, Sunfur and Bouncefoot would've been devastated; Only two sunrises and their new leader was already dead. "Didn't she get nine lives?"

Russetstar looked away, Foxstar and Crystalstar pretended not to hear, Icestar just stared blankly at the rain and Greystar stepped forward to answer. "She was too weak to make it to the Pool of Light so they had to wait until she was ready, but…"

"She died..?"

Greystar nodded curtly, why were they in charge of this Starclan generation?

"Moonfeather, she's going to be alright?"

"She was destined for this."

Crystalstar spoke up, another echo of thunder rolled off the Mountain-side and brushed past the cats like an icy breeze.

"We should get out of this weather, Sagepaw said it could make Starclan cats vanish in a beam of light…" Foxstar answered, another brief thought came to Russetstar:

"What about the Dark Forest? They would surely try to take over the clans again…"

"It's not those cats we should be worried about."

Icestar muttered, no, there were other cats. Cat that could tear even Starclan apart.

"Who?"

"You know those cats, the ones I said about the other day?..."

Greystar grunted in dislike at the game. "For Starclan's sake, Icestar, just tell us!"

Sighing, she closed her eyes and said the name: "Blackivy and your son."

She nodded her head towards Stormstar.

"You mean Stormswift? What about him and Blackivy?"

"Well, despair for a start, and how about an illegal alliance?"

"The prophecy!"

Greystar screeched, Crystalstar nodded her head in agreement.

_"Three cats will destroy the clans. They will rebuild the web of destruction. And tear us apart." _

* * *

><p><strong><em>So tell me what you think, how do you feel about the leaders? Who do you think is the third cat to destroy them? So many questions, I'm giving myself a headache! Please Read and Review, I want to know! And yes, I would love some more OCs from you all but they probably won't appear til later on. The story is called: Vengeance of The Stars, see ya soon! <em>**

**_XD _**


End file.
